Money making guide/Killing Vorkath
+ 0.152 * + 0.167 * + 0.029 * + 0.030 * + 0.026 * + 0.024 * + 0.639 * + 0.001 * + 62.095 * + 33.464 * + 1.740 * + 2.580 * + 3.218 * + 2.105 * + 1.756 * + 0.567 * + 3.477 * + 1.907 * + 1.542 * + 1.790 * + 0.744 * + 2.044 * + 18.812 * + 3.312 * + 0.102 * + 7.946 * + 0.01475 * + 0.00675 * + 0.01788 * + 0.00257 * + 0.00150 * + 0.00500 * + 0.00286 * + 3062 + 2.890 * + 0.888 * + 0.000333 * + 0.0002 * + 0.0002 * }} }} - + 14 * + 5 * + 1/2 * 1/4 * + 1/2 * 1/4 * + 1/4 * + 1/4 * + 1/4 * + 1/4 * + 2 * + 4 * }} }} ) |Skill = Combat skill recommendations: 90+ 80+ 75+ Various others required for quests |Item = Toxic blowpipe or Dragon hunter crossbow and Twisted buckler with appropriate ammo (Adamant darts or Ruby dragon bolts (e)), Dragon warhammer or Bandos godsword, (Elite) void knight equipment with melee and ranger helms, Ava's assembler (or other Ava's device), Salve amulet(ei), Pegasian boots, Archers ring (i), food and potions |Quest = *Dragon Slayer II **Legends' Quest ***Family Crest ***Heroes' Quest ****Shield of Arrav ****Lost City ****Merlin's Crystal ****Dragon Slayer ****Druidic Ritual ***Underground Pass ****Biohazard *****Plague City **Dream Mentor ***Lunar Diplomacy ****The Fremennik Trials ****Lost City ****Rune Mysteries ****Shilo Village *****Jungle Potion ***Eadgar's Ruse ****Druidic Ritual ****Troll Stronghold *****Death Plateau **A Tail of Two Cats ***Icthlarin's Little Helper ****Gertrude's Cat **Animal Magnetism ***Ernest the Chicken ***Priest in Peril ***The Restless Ghost **Ghosts Ahoy ***Priest in Peril ***The Restless Ghost **Bone Voyage ***The Dig Site ***100 Kudos **Client of Kourend |Intensity = High |Other = 200 quest points, Elite Fremennik Diary for Fremennik sea boots 4 for unlimited teleports to Rellekka (optional) |Other Benefits = ~60,000 ~20,000 |Inputs = ~1000 x ( ) ~300 x s ( ) ~100 x ( ) Various potions |Outputs = 40 x ( ) 64 x ( ) Numerous |Location = Ungael/Rellekka |Category = Combat/High |Details = This guide assumes 20 kills per hour. Rates may and will vary between players. Vorkath is a high-level boss available after completion of Dragon Slayer II. He is located on the island of Ungael, which is travelled to with a boat at the docks of Rellekka. Quickest means of transportation to there are Rellekka seaboots 4 and Teletabs redirected to Rellekka. Should the player die during the fight, Torfinn at the docks will offer to return any lost items for a fee of 100,000 gp. Right before the fight players should boost their stats with respective potions and weaken Vorkath's defence with Dragon warhammer's or Bandos godsword's special attack. Anti-venom+ and Extended super antifire provide vital protection against Vorkath's fiery and venomous attacks. After intervals of 7 attacks Vorkath will perform a special attack in the form of either spawning venom pools or a Zombified spawn. In case of venom pools players must either walk around the area and thus avoiding Vorkath's special dragonfire attack, which is able to kill the player within ticks. The "moonwalk" is also an option (refer to Vorkath/Strategies for details). The zombified spawn is disposed of with a single Crumble Undead. If not killed, it will deal heavy damage. Amongst normal attacks is a bombard attack, which is very distinctive. If not dodged by moving 2 tiles or more, it will deal deadly amounts of damage. }} Category:MMG/Combat